The Plan
by Mage1
Summary: This is my first YYH fic, please review. Flame or advice, please.
1. Default Chapter

"Who is strong enough to take him on?"  
"We will have to hold a trial for our strongest"  
"No"  
"Who will do it then?"  
"Hitork"  
"But will he co-operate?"  
"He will have to"  
"Why, what are you going to do!"  
"Anything nesesary to get me son to join us"  
"He wont be that easy to convince"  
"Who said he was going to convince him"  
"Sir"  
"Hitork will do what ever is nessesary to get my son to join us, if he values his life"  
"How are you going to keep check on him? Once we give him permission to leave this plain, I can garentee he will flee and not return"  
"Ever heard of the Namptik disease?"  
"Isn't that the disease that slowly 'kills' your insides?"  
"Exactly"  
"Your not thinking of poisoning Hitork?!"  
"There is one cure, and if we have position of it, he will do what ever we disire"  
"How are you going to get it into him?"  
"We will hold a gathering for the youkai's. He will come"  
"Why would he come?"  
"Anything to get at me..."  
~*~  
*Gathering in the rebal base; Makai*  
"How the hell am I going to get in?" A young male youkai asked himself. He was around 6' tall, well built, short spikey blonde hair and a short hazel fur covered his body. He had long pointy ears for his serperb hearing. He also had three whip like tails, each around 2 metres long. He was dressed in dark navy fighting pants with a torn old carki-green tank-top. His large 3 pronged katana straped by his side. His narrow, deep blue eyes focused on the large, purple, brawny youkai that guarded the door to the gathering of warriors. His large talon-like claws gripping the ground on both hands and feet as a slight feeling of anger and rage swept over him."This could be my last chace to get at that bastard for what he did", he shifted his position. Moving about 5 metres forward towards the doorway. He saw that the Youkai was checking off the names and species of each youkai that passed in. He decided to make a run for it. His supirior speed should be able to get him through the doors, unoticed. He stood up and got into his sprinting stance. Just as he was about to bolt a hand fell on his shoulder. He swung around to find a Mage youkai looking at him strangly.  
"What do you want!" he growled.  
"There is no need for that" a slight echoe came as her voice. He recognised the mage now, It was Siren. She is one of 'His' highest ranking S-class youkai's.  
"Why not?"  
"Hitork I presume?". Hitork blinked in surprise.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know more about you than you think" she walked, or more precis, hovered infront of him and headed for the door. Hitork stood there watching her go.  
"Are you coming?" she turned and asked.  
"I'm not alloud in there!" eh explained.  
"Oh, but you are" she stated as she used her magik to pick Hitork up and fly him over to her.  
"Whoa" Hitork commented as he was lifted over towards the door. He was put directly infront of the large, brawny youkai. The youkai looked at his list.  
"Hitork?"  
"Um, yes"   
"Species?". Hitork had to think for a moment,  
"Unidentified" Hitork answered. The youkai looked down at him. Hitork looked directly back at him. The youkai shrugged.  
"Ok, you can go in". Hitork looked back to find that the mage had gone.  
"What the.." he was cut off,  
"Get a move on!" the larger youkai boomed.  
"Oh, sorry" Hitork sleeked by the youkai into the large crowd of youkai. He was surronded by S-class and A-class youkai. Him being an S-class himself, it didn't bother him much. A Makai band was playing with floosy Youkai females, dancing erotically to please the resless youkai's. He quickly turned away when he remembered why he was here.  
"Gotta' find him" he thought as he searched through the crowd for a certain ki. He had no luck so he moved to one of the walls. He looked up to find large ledges where small pillars met the larger ones. He turned and leapt onto one of the pillars and climbed up it like a feline up a tree. He got up onto the ledge and had the freedom of movement. He sleeked along the ledge, undetected. His head jerked suddenly at the recognision of a ki. The one he was looking for. He looked down into the crowd to find a shortish youkai. He was of the fire type. His short, jet black, spikey hair dull from age. His face covered in old battle scars. Narrow red eyes turning down slightly also from age. They look tired from all the years of tirless battles. He also noticed that he was surronded by guards. Mixing in with the crowd, but they were still noticable. He knew he wouldn't be able to get near him.  
"Wait a minute" He remembered a technique he was tort a long time ago.  
"Shadow" he thought, "Well, hear goes". He concentrated hard, focussing his power. suddenly hee vanished and was nothing but a shadow.  
"Yes! It still works!" eh cheered silently as he dropped down into the crowd again. He slowly moved over towards the fire youkai. Straight past the guards. He walked right up behind the fire youkai and was agout to grab him,  
"Hello Hitork" a cold, hard voice came.  
"What the!". The fire youkai turned around and looked directly at him.  
"It's no use, you can't elude me"  
"But how?" he went to turn and run but a large youkai stood in his way. He turne back to the fire youkai but everything went black.  
"Your mine, Hitork" the cold hard voice came once more before everything went completely black.. 


	2. Kurama's unfortunate encounter

'Stupid ningens' thought Hitork as he pushed through the human's allong the street. He had to keep his hood on so his fur and ears were hidden. 'You'd think they'd learn some manners' he commplained as he leapt into a nearby tree. 'Now that I'm here' he leapt from tree top to tree top. 'Better start looking for the little shrimp'. He stayed in the tree tops untill he got out of the city boundries. 'Now, I was told to go to Genekai's tample, and that's..' he looked around, then spotted it, 'That way'. He started off in the tree's again.  
He finnally got to the stairs that lead up to Genekai's temple. 'Now how am I gonna get in here?'. He noticed the security camera's all around the temple.  
"Hello'!" chirped a voice from above him. Hitork nearly leapt 5ft off the ground in fright.  
"What the hell?" he looked up to find a young girl floating on an oar., "A fairy girl?"  
"Yep! My name's Boton" she smiled as she landed infront of him, "What's your name?"  
"Why would you want to know a complete stranger's name?" he questioned.  
"Well, I was sent down here by Yusuke to investigate you"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really, now tell me who you are, and take that stupid hood off!"  
"No"  
"Why not? Are you a spy or something?" Boton got really close to him and looked him in the eyes. That was about the only feature of his face she could see with the hood on. Hitork stepped back,  
"What's with you?"  
"Nothing, just curious i guess"  
"Oh really" Hitork reached behind his back for his sword,  
"Boton!" called a voice from up the stairs.  
"Yeh, I'm coming" she answered. Hitork looked up the stairs to see a young red headed girl. She was walking down the stairs. She looked strage be cause she was in men's clothes.  
"Boton, you weren't suppose to talk to it" she commented as she got to the bottom step.  
'IT' thought Hitork, "Who you calling an It! Cross dresser!" he snapped.  
"Cross dresser?" Kurama answered, "For your imformation, I'm a male!" he snapped back.  
"Heh, coulda' fooled me" commented Hitork.  
"Your opinion means nothing to me" finished Kurama, "Come Boton,...Boton?" Kurama and Hitork looked around.  
"Hey, Kurama, He's got three tails!" she called from behind Hitork,  
"What! Get away!" snapped Hitork as he drew his sword quickly and aimed up Boton.  
"No! Boton!" called Kurama as he grabbed her just as Hitork swung. He counter attacked and swung at Kurama instead.  
"Ahh!" yelped Kurama as he felt the sharp three pronged broard sword slice across his back. Each prong making and individual gash.  
"Kurama!" screamed Boton. Kurama rolled a few feet before lifting himself up. He quickly leapt into the air,  
"Rose whip!" he called as he pulled a single rose out of his hair. It turned into a long, thorny whip. He landed a few ft away from Hitork.  
"Ah, you must be the fox" commented Hitork,  
"Good to see you've done your research" said Kurama as he felt across his back for the gashes.  
"Heh, you really think you have a chance against an S-class?" joked Hitork.  
"Probably not, but I can try" smiled Kurama as he thrust towards Hitork. Hitork vanished and reapeared behind the unsuspecting fox. Once more, he thrashed his sword at the fox. This time hiting his side. Three more gashes apeared on the foxe's body as he stumbled on to the hard concrete. He fell. Kurama could feel the gashes on his side so he rolled over to get off them. He looked up to meet Hitorks blade. Each of the three prongs with Kurama's blood dripping from them.  
"You bastard" Kurama snapped as Hitork lined up for the final blow.  
'Wait, he's not the one I want' he thought. He lowered his sword and sliped it back into it's sheath.  
"What are you doing?" panted Kurama.  
"Your not the one I seek" Hitork commented as he turned. He heard footsteps running down the steps. Quickly he leapt into a nearby tree and hide.  
"Kurama!" a young man's voice came. Two young men came around the corner and straight up to Kurama. They were followed quietly by a young boy. He walked casually down the stairs and around the corner to Kurama.  
"Hn, stupid fox" the young one commented as the older boy's lifted up the 'so called fox' and took him back up the stairs. Hitork looked closely at the young one. He looked allot like the fire demon that sent him here.  
"He must be the one!" he said quietly as they all walked back up the stairs to the temple, "I'll get him when he's on his own" He tought as he flitted off into the forest.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
I hope you like my story so far, please review! *get's down on her knee's* PLEASE!!  



End file.
